<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolves of Gold and Silver by aiisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698312">Wolves of Gold and Silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiisa/pseuds/aiisa'>aiisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Analysis, Drabble, Gen, Kinda, Light is feeling pretentious and so am I, Wolves, but like, but oh well, i tried and failed to keep this at 100 words, my apologies to all the furries out there, not actually, pretend it counts please, this is too many tags for 120 words wtf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiisa/pseuds/aiisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light compares L’s heirs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mello | Mihael Keehl &amp; Near | Nate River, Near | Nate River &amp; Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolves of Gold and Silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">L’s heirs were like two wolves.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There was Mello, who never tried hiding it. He went off to America and joined a pack, let his vicious nature out into the open.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Then there was Near....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Near was a wolf in sheep’s clothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With pajamas that didn’t fit quite right, he looked as if he was wearing someone else’s coat. He kept his true self beneath the surface and hid amongst the herd, feigning naïveté, analyzing, waiting for the moment to strike.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He was like Light in that regard. But those eyes— those eyes, they were just a bit too much like his predecessor’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Light hadn’t forgotten the dangers L had posed him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He looked in Near’s eyes, and he remembered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>